


The Height of Romance

by ayyyden



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyden/pseuds/ayyyden
Summary: Soulmate au where you can't see your soulmate's favourite colour until you meet them.Logan, however, can see every colour just fine. So no soulmate for him (unless?)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	The Height of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> a logicality fic with some background prinxiety
> 
> this is my first ao3 post so not sure how tagging works ;;

Logan had never really been a fan of amusement parks. He just couldn't see the appeal of bright lights, rigged games and waiting in endless lines for rides which often times were adequate at best. And yet that's exactly where Roman had dragged the group this time. Whenever the three of them could get together, they took turns picking what they wanted to do, that way everyone got to do something they loved. This time, however, was a little different. This time, there were four of them.

Logan had only met their new compatriot recently and honestly knew very little about him. But, Roman had made fast friends with the smaller man on his art course, and Logan trusted his judgement when it came to people. Plus, the two of them appeared to get on well, laughing and joking, although Logan couldn't help but sense the awkwardness whenever he had to interact with… he believed his name was Patton? The fact that he was unsure said a lot about how much they had spoken the past couple of hours. 

So, here they were. Hanging out. Though, general "hanging out" was not the primary purpose of this trip: Roman was wanting to impress Virgil. Logan found this to be a ridiculous notion considering Virgil was already Roman's boyfriend, not to mention his soulmate. But regardless, he was happy to watch Roman fail yet again at the ring toss.

"You know it's rigged right?" Virgil said, as Roman groaned in frustration after failing for the 5th time in a row.

"I knoowww…" he sulked, petulantly kicking the dirt. He then flopped dramatically over the edge of the booth, tapping his fingers frustratedly on the counter.

…

"Maybe just one more try-"

"Any more and you'll run out of change, " Logan interrupted, stopping Roman before he could reach his wallet.

"Besides, weren't you meant to be saving your money for something?" he prompted.

Roman stared at him blankly for a second before shooting up, a sudden spark in his eyes.

"Of course! How could I ever forget?"

Logan wondered that too, considering it was the reason they came in the first place. Roman had figuratively talked Logan's ear off about the greatness that is amusement parks, the highlight, of course, being the ferris wheel. Something about it being the height of romance?  
L - "Pun intended?" R - "No-"

In his excitement, Roman was practically dragging Virgil by the hand towards the line for the ferris wheel. Logan tried to keep up as best he could, Patton dashing slightly ahead of him.  
"Hey- Roman- Roman slow down!" Patton called after him as the couple disappeared further into the crowd, leaving him and Logan alone in the bustling park.

Well shit.  
"Did you see where they went?" Patton asked, biting his lip. Logan noticed that he appeared to be nervous, hands balling in the bottom of his pastel blue jumper. Logan, being the taller of the two, looked over the crowd to see if he could spot Roman and Virgil, which really shouldn't have been hard considering they had bright red and purple hair respectively.  
And yet, he saw nothing. It was like they had disappeared.

"I'm sure we will be able to find them. We know which direction they were headed, as well as their destination," Logan assured, though he oddly found himself feeling nervous at the prospect of being alone with Patton.  
Not because there was anything wrong with Patton. He just felt as though Patton was uncomfortable being around him. He had barely met his gaze the entire evening, turning red whenever Logan addressed him. Not to mention they had yet to exchange more than three sentences with each other.  
It was evident that the two were hardly compatible, in any platonic or romantic sense. Not that Logan was considering Patton in a romantic sense. It was impossible anyway, seeing as Logan didn't have a soulmate. He could see every colour just fine, unlike Roman who had only been able to see purple upon meeting Virgil. Logan had long since accepted that he wasn't going to have a soulmate and truthfully? It didn't bother him.

What did bother him however was the fact that, now they had reached the ferris wheel, Roman and Virgil were still nowhere to be found. Did they already get on? Logan didn't doubt that Roman may have done so in his eagerness. Which left the pair waiting at the bottom of the ferris wheel, in hope that their friends were actually on it.

…

"So uh… you known Roman long?" Patton said, breaking the awkward silence with arguably more awkward small talk. 

"Yes, if I remember correctly, we met when we were eight years old. Though, we didn't truly become friends until middle school. How about you?" Logan asked, immediately regretting it as he realised He Already Knows.

"Ah- um… we met on an art course we do together. So I've only known him for a few months or so." Patton shuffled awkwardly, staring firmly at the ground ahead of him.

And then more unbearably awkward silence.  
Eventually, Logan found he had to ask what had been on his mind the whole night. 

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, immediately regretting it as Patton's eyes finally rushed up to meet his. They were a stunning blue, bright and shining up at him, and briefly Logan found himself lost for words. 

"No! Of course not I- It's just…" Patton fumbled for words for a minute before mumbling something Logan couldn't quite hear.

"We'resoulmates"

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that last part," Logan said.

"We're soulmates," Patton said, more firmly this time though his hands were shaking.

"Oh."

Oh.

"But… that's impossible," Logan stammered, "I don't have a soulmate. I can see every colour perfectly, how is this possible?"

Patton blinked at him, dumbfounded. "You didn't know???"  
"Does it sound like I knew????"

Patton began to laugh, relieved and joyful.  
"Logan, I don't have a favourite colour," he laughed. "All this time I thought you just didn't want me as a soulmate but you didn't even know."

Relief washed over Logan. Patton didn't hate him. Far from it. They were… soulmates. Platonic or romantic, it didn't really matter to Logan. He was just so happy. Ecstatic even, and Logan had never been one to feel so strongly so quickly. It was a little overwhelming actually.

"Well… how about we celebrate?" Patton asked once their laughter had died down. He gestured to the ferris wheel behind them. 

"Well, I do hear it is the height of romance," Logan chuckled, taking Patton's hand as they went to join the line.

"Pun intended?" 

"Pun intended."


End file.
